Stuck in Peach Creek
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: I was reading about a girl getting stuck in her favorite Tv show, so I thought, 'what the heck, ill give it a shot'. Hope you like this people. NO YAOI IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

I changed all of my families names and other personal crap for a reason. Enjoy. also, this is all before the whole BPS

* * *

Jacob and Mariel; my two siblings, sat in front of the television, watching cartoonnetwork while I played majong around with my ipod sprawled on the couch. "Hey sis? Why doesn't mom ever let us watch this show even though it's your favorite?" Mariel asked as the tv flipped onto Ed Edd n Eddy.

"Moms are like that Mems," I said, using the nickname I've used for her since she was little. "they like to suck the joys out of life for kicks." I said, not removing my eyes from the ipod. There was a horrible storm going on outside and no one but us at home.

We wore the clothes we had on for school earlier, I had on a black t-shirt with jeans and a belt. Black converse on my feet. I had dark long brown hair that went to the middle of my back and long bangs, and matching eyes. Skin was slightly tanned. Jacob wore his army green t-shirt and baggy jeans with old sneakers. We are step siblings, so he had long blonde hair that really needed to be cut and oddly green colored eyes. His skin was really pale. Mariel wore something only she would wear, a light pink blouse with turquoise jeans. Her tennis shoes had sparkles on them. She had short cut brown hair, with brown eyes. Her skin was pale, like Jacob's. She was our half sister.

Suddenly, the entire house went black. "ALYSSA!" Mariel screamed. Yea, that's my name. Mariel made her way across the living room with Jacob and sat on the couch next to me, frightened. "Is mom going to be home soon?" She asked, grasping onto my hand for dear life. "I think so." I replied, not too sure myself.

A big crash of thunder boomed above the house. All of us flinched. We kept our eyes shut for a while until Jacob peeked open his eyes. He tugged on my shirt. "Uh, Alyssa?" He said, and pointed at our tv. A massive, purple swirling portal stood in the middle of it. The room felt like it was being swirled about for some reason, tossing and turning us about like a insane carnival ride. Then, a big flash of light hit my eyes, and my face instantly hit gravel.

"Omph... god..." I said, my head pounding after all that. I looked at my surroundings. Houses, some sort of neighborhood. Then I looked around for my siblings. Jacob and Mariel were on the gravel as well, all in one piece thankfully. Jacob was the next to gain conciousness. "What... happened?" He said, then looked at me.

"How the hell should I know? Wait... you didn't mess with the cords of the tv and matches again did you?" I said, suspicious. My step brother was a pyromaniac. He absolutely LOVED to mess with fire.

"No! Of course not!" He exclaimed, his hands up. Mariel then woke up. She stumbled a bit but managed to get onto her feet. "Sis? Where are we?" She asked. Kind of scared. I looked a bit more at our surroundings, then, a short kid dressed in yellow and had three of his hairs really long and sticking out ran out from one of the backyards. I looked a bit closer at the kid and my eyes widened.

"Jacob?"

"Yea?"

"I know where we are."

"Really? Where?"

"Peach Creek. We're in Ed Edd n Eddy land." I said, my jaw wide open and nearly dropping my ipod. Jacob's eyes widened as well. Mariel too.

"Wait, don't you mean cartoonnetwork land?" Jacob said. I turned to face him. "Well, I guess that's true." Mariel's eyes lit up. "I wanna meet the Powerpuff girls!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head and grabbed Mariel's shirt before she could run off. "No, we should focus on first finding a place to crash before going into places." I said sternly. Mariel pouted. Jacob looked around a bit and saw an abandoned house.

"Hey, there's a place." He pointed out. We walked over to the house. I kicked out the 'for sale' sign and suddenly, a moving van appeared on the drive way, random guys bringing in stuff. Then, another man brought out a clipboard, saying each of us should sign. I looked it over, seeing as the entire paper was blank except the signiture thingy. We signed our names and the van sped off. Mariel scampered inside.

Jacob turned to me. "Hey, Alyssa, those guys over there are watching you." He said, pointing behind me. I turned to see he was right. Behind me was all three Ed's, watching our every movements. I looked at Jacob again. "I'll buy you a jawbreaker if you talk to one of them." Jacob said, smirking a bit. He knew I wanted to, and the jawbreaker I REALLY wanted to try just about broke my will power.

"Fine." I said, trying to hide my excitement. I turned again to see the Eds now standing in the front lawn. Double D walked up to me. His hands sweating a bit and shaking. "Um, hello there! My name is Eddward. But you can call me Double D. Welcome to the cul-de-sac!" He said, offering his hand. I took it and shook. "Nice to meet cha Double D, my name's Alyssa." I said, giving him my best smile. He stuttered a bit, all I could make out was a 'pretty' and a 'hope you like it here'.

He gestured to Ed and Eddy right behind him. "These are my friends, Eddy and-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because Ed, the lovable oaf that he was, decided to introduce himself to the scene. Mostly by giving me a bone crushing hug. God! And I thought Mariel could give death hugs! "ED! Put her down! Can't you see she's suffocating?" Double D yelled. Ed dropped me then. "My name's Ed!" He proudly announced.

After letting me have some sweet oxygen, Double D helped me back up. "Sorry about that, he's just really affectionate with newcomers." He said. I just giggled a bit at that.

"Hey Alyssa! Quit flirting with the neighbors and claim your room before Mariel does!" Jacob yelled from inside the house. Damn him and Mariel. Both mine and Double D's faces flush pink. I pulled away from Double D's grasp.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe I can get a good look at your guys's scams once in a while." I instantly regretted my words, cause then Eddy walked up to me with surprise on his face.

"How do you know about our scams?" He asked. I just smiled a bit and ran inside the house, slamming the door behind me. Mariel was just about to claim the room that was rightfully mine when she noticed how stressed I was. She walked up to me.

"Sis? You ok?" She asked, and put a small hand on my forehead. I took her hand away from my head. Jacob looked at me, concerned. Then he smiled a bit, noticing the embarrassed flush on my face.

"So Alyssa, did you say anything you're bound to regret later?" He asked smugly. Oh yea, I'm going to hurt that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

After claiming our bedrooms, Jacob wanted to break in the videogame system we found in the living room, so me and Mariel grabbed a couple of quarters and made a break for the candy store. "Get me one too!" He yelled as we were about to close the door.

"Too bad!" I yelled back, and slammed the door. We ran as fast as we could in the hot summer air. Finally, we made it to the candy store. After buying a couple of jawbreakers, we dragged them home, getting a few stares from kids along the way.

We stared the massive chunks of candy in front of us, wondering how they would fit into our mouths. Mariel clamped her mouth onto hers and started to suck on it. Then, she put the whole thing in her mouth. Me and Jacob watched the big buldge in her cheek as she sucked on the thing. "It's really good!" She said. Then Jacob shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Then I did shortly after. She was right, these things were delicous! No wonder Eddy keeps scamming for em!

After the jawbreakers went away, Mariel dragged me outside again and pointed at the kids playing. Jacob walked outside behind me. "You think we should greet our new neighbors?" I asked as Mariel tugged on my shirt more. Giving up, she let me go and ran at the kids.

"MARIEL!" We yelled after her. Jacob ran at her, trying to grab her before she did something we'd all regret later. She stood in front of Sarah and Jimmy, who were playing with their dolls. "Hi there! I'm Mariel!" She said happily to the two.

"Hiya! I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy, you must be the new neighbor we heard about!" Sarah said. Jimmy offered a doll to her, "Do you want to play with us?" He asked. "Sure!" She replied.

We caught up to her when she was playing with Jimmy and Sarah, I tugged her hair a bit. "Ow! Why'd you do that sis?" She said, doll in hand.

"That's for running off without us."

"Sorry... But can we talk later? I'm about to skydive out of an airplane into california!" She said excitedly.

"Fine, but remember to go home once it gets dark."

"Okey dokey!" I swear, all the pains of being the eldest...

Turning, I saw Jacob talking to Johnny. They shook hands and then Plank was brought out. Jacob held him a bit and gave him back. I was going to say something, but I forgot it as soon as I felt someone's arm on my shoulder.

"Hey there! You must be one of the new neighbors!" The voice was cheerful and girly. I turned to see Nazz and Kevin only a few steps away. I took her arm off me. "Um yea, we are. I'm Alyssa, that's Jacob, and over there is Mariel." I said. Kevin was eyeing me a bit, I shifted on one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Nazz. And this sweet dude over here is Kevin." She said, pointing at him. I nodded my hello to him. He nodded back, bit with a hint of a smile. He was never me favorite character, mostly because he hurt the Eds. For some reason after that, it got dark all of a sudden. Everyone except me, Jacob, and Mariel knew what was about to happen.

"What's going on?" I asked. Nazz patted my back a bit.

"You're going to have to learn to live with it. Eddy just came up with another 'brilliant' plan." She empasised brilliant with her hand, voice dripping with sarcasm. Then a loud voice boomed through the cul-de-sac.

"BE AMAZED PEOPLE! ONE QUARTER WILL GIVE YOU THE RIDE OF A LIFETIME. I HAVE GIVEN YOU, THE AWESOMEST ROLLER COASTER EVER!" I heard Eddy yell, he was on the rooftop. Then I heard a girlish scream and a crackle afterwards. Sounds like he fell. Running, I went to the other side of the house to find Eddy in a crumpled heap on someones patio. There was a glob of dirt on his forhead, looks like someone threw it at him. I'd be willing to bet five jawbreakers that it was Kevin.

He groaned a bit as I tried to help him up. He was out cold. I looked in the direction of the 'awesomest roller coaster ever' and dragged him there. We ended up in the junkyard, Ed was handling the money jar for a bit as Double D was fixing some last minute screws. "Ahem." I coughed. Ed looked at me.

"FRIEND!" He screamed and next thing i knew, I was gasping for oxygen with skin starting to turn blue. "Ed... need... air!" I gasped, still trying to escape before he let me go, the sweet air (even though it reeked of junkyard) filled my crushed lungs. Double D slid off the railing of the roller coaster.

"Alrighty Ed, that should do it, now we just need to wait for Eddy and-" He saw me on the floor gasping for breath and Eddy was being held up by Ed. "Um hello Alyssa, what are you doing here? Want to try out our newest invention?" He said, tring to help me up a bit.

After catching my breath, "Kevin hit Eddy with some dirt when he was on a roof. So I dragged his heavy carcass here so he couldn't do anymore damage." I said. Double D inspected Eddy a bit. His chest was rising and falling slowly. I poked his sleeping face a bit. Then he shot up, fully awake again and ready to cause more trouble.

"What happened? and WHY are you here?" He said, pointing at me. I should probably get used to his rude behavior. Double D stood in front of him.

"Don't be rude Eddy! She found you after you were knocked off a rooftop by Kevin! A rooftop? Really Eddy?" He said. I smirked a little, Eddy was being yelled at like a worried mother would. He noticed my smile and scowled at me. I turned my head a bit so he couldn't see the smile get bigger. A tiny giggle came from my mouth.

Jacob and Johnny walked to the junkyard roller coaster site. "Hi Alyssa." Jacob said. I waved, not moving my attention from Double D yelling at Eddy. Ed stood in front of them and took a quarter from each boy. Jacob nudged me a little. "Get the first aid kit from the house." He said, fearing for his life as Eddy got away from Double D's nagging and helped them into the cart.

I ran from the scene to see Mariel still playing with Sarah and Jimmy, searching frantically, I found the first aid kit in the refrigerator. (weird place, I know.) Sighing, I bolted back to the junkyard. Knowing something was going to go wrong.

Double D was panicking, Eddy was just showing the two quarters in the sunlight and saying how smart he is. The entire roller coaster had collapsed, and Johnny and Jacob were underneath some rubble and other crap. Ed was just messing around with a comb he found. I returned to the scene, horrified. Double D faced me, scared out of his mind for the two boys hurt. The rubble was too heavy for just about anyone to lift.

I looked at Eddy, not concerned at all and just counting his money. That angered me enough to carry a bus load of kids. Effortlessly, I lifted the rubble off the boys and chucked some of it at Eddy. It hit him hard and he went sprawling on the floor. "What the hell!" He yelled at me.

Both boys had some scrapes and bruises. Niether one too badly hurt. Double D helped me bandage them up, he apologized the entire time.

"I am so sorry Alyssa! I thought that the railing would be stable this time, and that the cart would be well balanced." He said, I didn't pay attention to much. Slowly, Jacob moved a bit. He stood, still injured a bit.

"Thanks Alyssa, I'm gonna-ow... I'm gonna head home now. Maybe take a nap." He said, then limped off with Johnny in a pair of crutches Double D had made with some hockey sticks. I sighed in relief that he was alive.

Double D touched my shoulder a bit. "Again, I'm really sorry." He said. I stood and took his hand off my shoulder. "It's fine. We both kind of knew something would happen, so it's his fault he ended up like that." I said, reassuringly. Double D was taken aback by this.

"How did you know this would happen? You just moved in today and you've never heard of our plans til just now surely." Thinking fast, the answer slipped out of my mouth before I could think.

"We've heard rumors about you guys, your scams and everything. I think there was this one about a spotted speedos." I said, deep in thought about one of the episodes and nearly laughed out loud at that one. Double D's face turned bright red at that. He pulled his hat over his blushing face. He mumbled a bit, I caught a 'so embarassing'. God he was so cute.

I patted his back a bit, lightly of course. "It's alright, people have embarrassing moments all the time." I said, smiling a bit and trying not to laugh.

Afterwards, Double D tried to fix the broken railing, but it was beyond repair, especially when Ed put the cart back on the starting point of the coaster and rode. He went up the hill, and the entire coaster collapsed on top of us. Ed wanting to ride again. Eddy was acting like a squished bug still alive. His limbs were flailing a bit, trying to escape. Double D helped me out from under the thing and I walked over to Eddy.

"Help me out of here would ya?" He said to me, still scrambling to get out. Double D was busy trying to get Ed to not try riding again. I smiled a bit.

"What's the magic word?" I said, trying to see if he had any ounce of politeness in him. He scowled at me again. I pretended to walk away when he sighed and said, "PLEASE, help me out of here." He said through ground teeth. Turning, I grasped onto his wrists and yanked him out.

"Now was that so hard?" I said mockingly. He stuck out a tongue at me. It was green. That got me wondering and I pulled out my own tongue, it was slightly blue. Must have been from the jawbreaker. They've been eating them for a while, so their tongues were solid colors. I felt a little grossed out by his green one though.

He saw my grossed out expression and grinned a bit, holding out his tongue out more and getting closer to me. I backed off a bit, things were starting to get weirder. I was backed up against a car, he was getting closer to me.

"Get away from me Eddy, what your doing is just plain wrong." I said, climbing up against the hood of the car.

He smiled evilly and said, putting his tongue back in his mouth for a moment, "This is just revenge for throwing that crap at me earlier."

I rolled my eyes a bit. "You deserved it! Those guys were nearly killed and you didn't give a shit about them!" I yelled back.

"Johnny couldn't be killed even if I tried to! Now apologize like a good little girl or face the wrath of my tongue." He said, getting closer. I grabbed the nearest thing I could to protect myself, which just happened to be a moldy sandwich. I threw it at him, and ran as fast as I could away from the guy. The sky was getting dark, and the lamps on the street were about to light up.

Double D and Ed were sitting by an old 80's van, I passed by them quickly, saying see ya tommorrow. Double D waved a bit and Ed yelled, "BYE!". Eddy was behind me, trudging up to his friends with bits of the sandwich on his face. I ran back to the cul-de-sac and into the house.

"Did the moldy mutants get you Eddy?" Ed asked, completely oblivious to the situation. Eddy just whapped him. "That's for crushing me and making me lose half my dignity to... _HER."_ He said.

Back at the house

Mariel tended to Jacob as I made some sandwiches for us. "So how did your day go Mariel?" He asked, wincing as she put in some rubbing alcohol. "Fun! Sarah and Jimmy want to play again tommorrow!" She said excitedly. Jacob turned his attention on me, who was bringing in the sandwiches.

"So how'd it go?" He asked, grabbing a sandwich. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess. Double D and Ed are nice guys."

"What about Eddy?"

"What about him?"

"Is he nice?"

"...meh."

"You two fought didn't you?"

"So?" Jacob snorts a bit and laughs.

"Shut up." I said, glaring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will be done in 3rd person

* * *

The next day

Jacob whipped up some pancakes in the kitchen, Mariel greedily scarfed hers down and grabbed her doll. She found a few in her new room. "Hey Jake? Can I go outside now? Sarah and Jimmy are outside already."

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said, eating his pancake.

"Shouldn't we go wake up sis?"

"Sorry, but I don't have a death wish this morning. Don't forget, she was exhausted when she got home last night."

"Oh yeah... I wonder why."

"She was having a really good time with Double D no doubt." He said smirking.

Mariel ran out the door, eager to play with her friends. Jacob cleaned his plate and popped it into the sink, he saw his older sister's plate still sitting on the table. Then he looked at the stairs. _She'll wake up soon..._ He thought, then walked outside as well to meet up with Johnny and Rolf. He wanted to check out the tractor and see if it really spewed fire like he was told.

In Alyssa's room

My head pounded like crazy when I woke up that morning. My eyes still closed and my chest felt heavy for some reason. The breeze coming from outside felt nice. Wait... when did I ever leave the window open? I also heard some loud breathing and something smelled like shit. I opened my eyes to see Ed, sitting on me. "GOOD MORNING ALYSSA!" He yelled. I screamed and jumped off the bed. I was only wearing a big white t-shirt and my underwear, so just about any girl would freak if some guy was in your room while you were dressed so thinly.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE ED?" I screamed, hiding my body behind a closet door. He sat up on the bed.

"Eddy said you needed someone to wake you up!" He said. _That little prick..._ I thought angrily. Then I saw Ed sniffing around in my drawers. He picked out a pair of pink undies with little hearts on them. Then I just about killed him there.

Outside of the house

Jacob walked outside to see Eddy in the front lawn with Double D. They were arguing over something. "Good mornin guys." He said. Both boys stopped yelling at each other and looked at him. Double D was the first to say something.

"Good morning Jacob. Is your sister home?" He asked. Jacob smirked a bit.

"What do you want with her? Gonna ask her out on a date or something?" He asked. Double D just about turned five shades of red. Jacob laughed. "Just kidding, yea she's here, but she's still asleep and in her pajamas." Then he looked over their shoulders. "Hey, where's Ed?" He asked. Then a loud scream was heard and something breaking. Jacob's eyes widened at the sound. He turned to see Ed flying out of one of the windows of the house with a foot shaped imprint on his butt and many scratches and bruises. He had something pink in his hands.

Eddy laughed really hard at this and Double D just gaped. "Aw man! That was classic!" Eddy yelled, still laughing. Jacob faced Eddy.

"Did you send him in there just to wake her up?" He asked. Eddy nodded, tears starting to slip out. Jacob grabbed his shirt collar and looking into his eyes fiercely. "ARE YOU SUICIDAL MAN?" He screamed. There was a loud booming on the stairs inside. Jacob dropped Eddy and ran for it. All three Eds looked at him weirdly.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Eddy said, straightining the shirt collar. All of a sudden the door slammed open and Alyssa stepped out of the house, still wearing the shirt but with some shorts, and hellfire burning in her eyes. All three Eds just about shrank at her anger.

"**_Eddy..._**** Prepare to die..._"_** She said. Eddy looked and felt smaller than a flea. "Oh god..." He said as Alyssa grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him and Ed inside. They were screaming really loudly and their fingernails were dragging against the cement. Double D just watched as his two best friends were about to face doom that morning.

An hour later

Double D still sat outside the house, anticipating what happened to the two guys. Mariel scampered back to the house, getting her dolls accessories. She was about to open the door when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Double D. "Oh, hello there." She said sweetly.

"Um hello, can you tell me what's happening to my friends inside? Your sister dragged them in there." He said. Mariel pondered for a bit.

"That depends, what did your buddies do?" She asked. She said it like this was a normal thing.

"They woke her up this morning." He said. Mariel gasped.

"Oooooh... That's not good. Especially when she got home so tired yesterday..." She said under her breath. Then she looked back up at Double D. "Don't expect your friends to come back out in one piece, or at least the same way they went in." She said bluntly. Then opened the door and walked inside, leaving a shocked Eddward on the doorstep.

Then, both Eddy and Ed were booted out of the house, both horribly scarred for life outside and inside. Alyssa walked outside as well, stretching her arms a bit. "Oh, mornin Double D." She said.

"Um, good morning Alyssa. Sorry about these two, they aren't very civilized people you see, and they like to drag others int-" Alyssa put a finger to his lips to shush him. Then she pulled them away. He could somehow taste her finger on his lip still.

"Look, I only do this kind of stuff to the ACTUAL people who did it, so don't worry. Besides, I kind of like you." Her's and his eyes widened at what she said and she blushed. "I-I mean as a f-friend of course!" She stuttered out nervously.

Double D looked at his friends on the floor, Ed was mumbling something about 'horrible images' and Eddy was groaning in pain still. "So what exactly did you do to them?" He asked. Alyssa nudged Eddy with her foot a little.

"It's probably best you don't know." She said. "Just be happy I was going easy on these guys." She added. Eddy was the first to regain conciousness.

"And I thought the Kanker's were violent..." He mumbled, his body was shaking a bit. Ed got up next and grabbed Alyssa's leg.

"Please don't send us back! I'll be a good boy! Just no more!" He said, nose dripping and tears spilling out. Alyssa pulled him off and picked out a cookie from her pocket. She gave it to him and he muched happily as she patted his head a bit.

"Ed's sweet, in a weird, freaky kind of way." She said. Double D nodded his agreement and patted his head a bit too. Mariel came out of the house with her doll, accessories at hand. "Hey Mems." She said. Mariel accidently ran on Eddy, who was laying on the grass.

"Hey sis! Oops! Sorry Eddy!" She yelled as she ran back to Sarah and Jimmy, ready for their make-believe trip to Mars. Eddy groaned a bit, his face in the dirt.

Alyssa's stomach rumbled a bit. "Well, I've gotta go eat." Then she looked at her outfit. "and get dressed. I'll catch up with you guys later, kay?" She said, and ran inside. Double D replayed what she had said to him earlier. _Because I kind of like you._ He felt his stomach flutter at this. Eddy got up and groaned some more.

"Dang that girl is scary. I never knew people could torture like that until now." He said. Then he noticed Double D staring at her front door with some weird gleam in his eyes. "Yo! Sock-head! You alright?" He said, shaking him back and forth by the shoulders until he came back to earth from his thoughts.

"What? Huh?" He said, starting to get dizzy. Ed stood behind them, playing with the little pink thing in his hands. Eddy stopped shaking and snatched the thing out of Ed's hands.

"What do you got here Ed? Some sort of weird toy?" Double D shook his head a bit, trying to get rid of some of the dizziness. Eddy held the pink thing out. Then he unfurled it. It was the panties. Eddy's and Double D's eyes widened and their faces turned red. Ed attempted to get it back.

"Give it back Eddy! I found it first!" He said, but Eddy kept it out of his grasp. "Do you know what you took Ed? What you did was dirty minded, filthy, barbaric, disgusting-"

"Pantie raid." Eddy said, smiling. Double D looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"Pantie raid, my brother told me that if we ever do this stuff, we are on our ways to becoming men! And it will get the ladies' attention more." He said, a grin on his face. _But not the kind of attention I'd really want from any woman._ Double D thought.

"We should probably return this, it's not ours after all." Double D said, trying not to flush red as he took the panties out of Eddy's hands. He was about to knock on the door before he heard music coming out from one of the upper floor windows. Eddy looked up too, the window was still a crack open and the blinds were slightly opened to let in sunlight. Eddy climbed onto Ed and he climbed up the tree next to the window. Double D climbed up next to them, sweating a bit from exhaustion.

Inside

Alyssa walked inside and closed the window a bit and closed the blinds, but not enough to make the room dark. She put her ipod on full volume and played 'you give love a bad name' by Bon Jovi. She started to move her hips a bit to the music and hummed.

_Shot through the heart and your to blame, Darlin you give love a bad name_

Soon enough, she was singing along to the music and dancing around the room, searching through the dressers for some pants.

_An angel smile is what you sell  
Promise me Heaven then put me through Hell.  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison, you can't break free  
Whoaa~  
Your a loaded gun_

She slid off her pants, panties not visible from her long t-shirt. And put on the jeans she normally wears.

_Whoaa~  
There's no where to run  
No-one can save me, The damage is done!_

She searched the cabinets and found a blue t-shirt. She nearly shouted the chorus.

_Shot through the heart! and your to blame, you give love a bad name  
I play my part, and you play your game, you give love a bad name_

She sang. She was about to pull off her shirt when she heard a loud thumping and something fell from the tree outside. She turned off the music and looked from outside the window. All three Eds were in a pile on the ground at the base of the tree, Double D had her pink panties in his hand. She blushed deep red, knowing that they had just seen her dancing and nearly taking off her shirt.

He looked up at her, his eyes totally guilty. She narrowed her eyes at them and slammed the window shut, the blinds too.

Double D felt dirty and shameful. His shame deepened as he saw her eye the panties he had in his hands. So much for being friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside

_The nerve of those guys! I really thought Double D wouldn't be like that, but I guess Eddy rubbed off on him. _I thought angrily. There was loud thumping going on outside and yelling next. Storming downstairs, I ate the cold pancake on the table. Vaguely seeing the boys outside the window. They were leaving the front yard, Eddy was yelling something. Double D turned his head around and looked at the house guiltily for some reason. My heart felt heavy looking at him, so I slammed my head on the table. "Ow..." Yea, not the best choice in the world.

I walked outside after loading all the dishes into the dishwasher. Jacob was at Rolf's, said something about a fire spewing tractor and playing bull fighter with Victor (the goat). There was screaming coming from one of the houses across the street. A few things broke and then something exploded. A silhouette of Eddy choking Ed was coming through the window. I ran to the front of the door, there was some sort of sign on it saying Cafe Ed. I knocked on it and Eddy opened the door, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Hello there, and welcome to Cafe E-" He looked at me and scowled. "Oh, it's you." He said disdainfully. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him blankly.

"What the hell is going on? It sounded like you were committing murder over here." I said, and tried to look over his shoulder at what happened inside. He let me inside and my jaw nearly hit the floor. My eyes wide open in shock. Double D and Ed were dressed in some frilly maid outfits that you only see in those Shojo mangas. Double D was having a hard time with walking and keeping his skirt down. Ed on the other hand didnt really care about it and sat in one of the chairs, his skirt hitched up his thigh. My face turned bright red and I turned to face Eddy.

"Are you holding a gay cafe or something? Cause that's the only thing you're going to have here, gay people." I said, trying to not laugh really hard. Eddy made an angry face at me.

"I'd like to see you have a better idea then!" He said, but I ignored him and tried to help Double D with his skirt. I bit my lip in a failed attempt not to laugh hysterically. He pulled his hat over his face, not letting me see his embarrassed expression. He had a few ribbons caught in the zipper on the back, so I had to undo it and retie the ribbons in the rightful spots. My hands grazed his bare back once or twice, his whole body stiffened a bit at the contact.

"There you go." I said. He stood and the skirt remained in place. "Hey, what exactly exploded?" I asked, seeing some ashes on the floor.

"Monobrow here tried to make the tea." Eddy said, pointing to all the burn marks on Ed's hands. I looked around the make shift restaurant a bit. Almost everything was wrong, empty vases on cardboard boxes for tables. The floor was filthy, basically, the only thing they got right were the uniforms.

"You guys need to seriously redo this whole Cafe idea, or quit." I said, picking up a empty vase. "This place really needs a girls touch..." I mumbled, but loud enough for all three Eds to hear. Eddy scoffed a bit.

"I can handle this perfectly! The cafe is fine!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Like how you 'perfectly' handled the roller coaster?" Eddy glared at me some more, not knowing what to say to that. "Why the hell would you even put your friends in dresses? It's embarrassing to wear that crap!" Then eddy got an idea, we could all practically see the lightbulb above his head light up.

"Then why don't YOU wear it?" He said, yanking the uniform off Ed, leaving him in his underwear. I backed up a bit, trying to get away from the money grubbing Eddy. He walked towards me more until my back was against the wall. Double D was watching, still in his maids outfit. Then an idea struck me.

"Look Eddy, I'll wear the damn outfit, only, if you let me rearrange the cafe a bit and get Double D and Ed out of maid duty." I said. Eddy thought about this for a bit, still not sure. "I'll let you keep my share of the profit." I said. He agreed wholeheartedly after that.

For the next five hours, I tried to make the place as nice as possible. The vases were filled with flowers and water. Box tables were replaced with real ones found in the junkyard and chairs were placed around them. Most of the floor was sweeped and the room didn't smell as badly as before. It wasn't totally clean, but it was good. I gave Ed a whole pile of manga to read with monsters and mutants I found under mine and Jacob's beds. He wouldn't bother anyone for a while now.

Double D gave his uniform to me and I gave him a white button up shirt, tie,and black dress pants. He looked pretty handsome if I do say so myself. He seemed pretty happy with the new arrangements as well. I also brought in a CD with jazz and a radio for some calming music. Every kid in the neighborhood noticed the commotion coming from the house and there was a line just outside the front door. I straightened the apron on my new uniform and helped Double D with the tie.

"I really appreciate this Alyssa! I can finally dress in male clothing!" Double D said, I chuckled a bit at that.

"You've never dressed as a guy before?" I asked.

"Oh, I have, its just that the uniform made me feel really uncomfortable and that my underwear was peeking out." I fixed the hat on my head.

"I've never really worn this kind of thing before, skirts were never my favorite." I said, tugging on the back of the skirt. Eddy started taking people's money as they walked inside. Double d walked into the kitchen to prepare some things and I started to help people to their seats. All the boys (except Jimmy of course) were staring and drooling at me. Feeling uncomfortable, I walked over to Sarah's, Mariel's, Jimmy's table and started to take orders. Standing in front of the table, I gave my best smile and said "Welcome to Cafe Ed, may I help you?" Mariel gaped at me for a second.

"Sis! Why are you wearing that?" She asked, her face showed she was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a little notebook for their orders.

"I was forced to do this okay? So, what'll you guys have?" I asked.

An hour later

"This is all your fault! If you would have just watched your feet, everything would have been fine!" Eddy yelled at me. I was dressed back in my original clothes and I yelled back as I swept up some of the crumbs on the floor.

"Look, Kevin tripped me okay! He did it so he could look at my underwear! It's not my fault that Double D yelled at him to get out!"

"It's true Eddy, I saw it with my own eyes." Double D said. "That's not the only thing you saw..." I grumbled. His entire face turned red and turned away.

"You are both at fault then! If it weren't for you two, I would still have all that money and I-" I pulled out his jar from inside one of the cabinets, filled with quarters. "-am going to stop yelling at you now." He finished and hugged the jar tightly.

Double D gaped at the jar, then he looked at me while I finished sweeping. "How'd you get that back?" He asked. I explained that after the whole cafe thing failed, I knew the quarters were going to disappear like they do everytime I saw the show (I didn't mention the show part though), so I grabbed the jar while the whole place was arguing and people were leaving and stashed the jar in the kitchen cabinets.

"Today was... interesting." Double D said, the whole place was back to normal by now, no chairs or tables or any evidence that we held a cafe here.

"Yea, definetly. How about I come by again tommorrow and help you guys out?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He replied. Then we both looked at Ed, still engrossed in the monsters in the manga I gave him while Eddy was counting his cash.

"Looks like they don't mind either. See you then." I said and ran outside to go fix dinner. Time passes fast when having fun. I totally forgot what it was like to have friends, but now I'm starting to remember again.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter practically made my throat sore just by typing it! Hope you enjoy, and please Review! :3

* * *

After about a week, we started to settle in a little better. I hung out with the Eds a couple of times, also helping out in some of their scams. Mariel played with Sarah and Jimmy every day, even coming inside to watch one of the kids movies once or twice. Jacob hung out at Rolf's a lot, he also now had a endless supply of methane. I made a mental note to install a fire extingusher or fire sprinklers into the house one day. It was really dark outside and Mariel was having a sleepover at Jimmy's. Jacob was home alone playing videogames. I had to go out and deliver Mariel's stuff, my flashlight at hand.

I shuffled through my ipod while walking down the sidewalk, my finger hovered over the 'play' button for a bit. Then I heard some screaming that sounded like Eddy and Double D come from one of the houses. I pockted the ipod and pulled my earbuds out, searching for the source of the screams. One of the doors to a house was broken off the hinges and inside was a total wreck. The dirt and filth didn't end there looks like, because they led a trail into the hallway and into a basement. The screaming rang louder into my eardrums. I flinched, looking into the basement. The stairway creaked loudly at my every step.

"PLEASE! STOP! NOOOOO!" I heard. Swallowing hard, I past the laundry machines and turned the knob of the door. I was about to open it when I heard someone squeal a bit. I opened it to see Ed towering over me, with killing intent in his eyes. My eyes widened and a small squeal of fear past my lips. His unibrow was furrowed and he held his gravy ladle like a weapon. Then his eyes softened a bit. "Alyssa! You want to watch with us!" He said, and yanked me inside his nearly pitch black room.

He dragged me inside by my shirt and threw me onto the bed next to Double D, who looked massively relieved to see me. "Oh, hello Alyssa. Nice to see you here." He said. Then he turned his attention to the tv in front of us. Ed plopped down into a bean bag and started gorging himself on chips. Eddy hid behind the big chair.

"That was Alyssa?" He said while crawling back into the seat under a blanket.

"Yes. Nothing to be afraid of." I raised my eyebrow a bit and looked at the tv. It was paused on some scene of a monster eating someone.

"Why are you here? Stalking us?" Eddy asked, a slight sneer in his voice.

"No, I heard screaming. That wasn't you two was it?" I asked, smirking a bit. Double D just looked down. Even in the dark room, I could still see his heated face.

"Hey, I'd bet you'd scream too!" Eddy argued. Ed just nodded, a funny grin on his face. Then he clicked play on the tv remote and the scary movie proceded. Now I could see why they were all screaming. Cause pretty soon I was too. I held onto Double D for dear life when the monster jumped out of a dumpster and ate so many people, causing blood and gore to go everywhere.

Everyone screamed except for Ed, who was just munching on his chips. Next to him was a whole stack of scary movies. After the movie, I was already shaking and my voice was hoarse from screaming. He popped in another movie and hit play. I saw a whole discarded pile of tapes next to the tv, wondering exactly how long these guys were down here. My thoughts were cut off from a mutant chainsaw attacking the innocent.

Something plopped into my lap, shifting my gaze from the horribly gory movie, I saw Double D out cold. I stroked his cheek a bit and flinched at Eddy's loud screaming from another mutant attack. Ed was still being calm. "How in the world does he get his hands on these types of movies..." I mumbled, still stroking Double D's face unknowingly. He shifted his position a bit on my lap to make himself more comfortable. I blushed a bit as he mumbled 'smells good'.

The rest of the night was a blur, but my throat hurt like hell the next morning and I found a grub in my brown hair. I threw it across the room and saw that the other guys were still asleep. Double D seems to still be nice and cozy in my lap. I moved a bit so I could sit up, that little movement caused him to groan a bit and crack open his eyes. Then he closed them again, completely oblivious to where his head was at the moment. I moved my leg a bit and whispered into his ear seductively.

"Good morning Double D, how was your night in bed with Eddy?" His eyes shot open and his entire face turned red as he suddenly scrambled up, knocking our heads together in the process. We both yelled out in pain. That woke up Eddy and Ed. Eddy groaned a bit, feeling his now numb throat from all the screaming. Ed licked clean his empty bowl of chips, the crumbs still stuck to his mouth. I laughed at bit when he licked them clean. Then I instantly remembered I left Jacob alone at home. I jumped off the bed, grabbed my things and ran out the door. "Sorry guys!" I yelled behind me.

At home

Jacob was out cold on the living room floor, controller still in hand. I took the controller out and dragged his ass into his room and plopped him on the bed, pulling the sheets over him. He snuggled up in the blankets as I left the room. I sighed a bit and drank some orange juice to soothe my aching throat. I made another mental note to bring throat drops next time I went to Ed's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later

Eddy banged on the door early in the morning. Double D and Ed were leaning against the tree in the yard, trying to catch a few more minutes of precious sleep. "ALYSSA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE AND WORK ON THIS NEW SCAM!" He yelled at the window. Jacob opened the door, he rubbed his eye groggily.

"Dude, it's six in the morning. Why the hell are you even up so early?" He asked, bags under his eyes from the all night videogame session he had last night.

"None of your damn buisness, now where is your sister?" Eddy asked, looking angrily at the taller boy. Jacob yawned a bit and scratched himself before he answered that.

"She's still asleep. She was probably drawing and reading all night. So don't wake her up unless you want to repeat what happened last time." He said and closed the door, wanting to get back in bed and catch a few more hours of sleep. Leaving Eddy on the doorstep. He wasn't just ready to give up yet, he needed a fourth hand to build the giant tank he was going to need for a dolphin show.

Eddy climbed the tree next to Alyssa's window and opened it wide. She was sitting at a desk in her room, asleep, a whole stack of manga on the floor next to her and the trash was filled with crumpled papers. There was a paper under her hand and a pencil in the other. She was dressed in a white tank top and blue pajama pants. Mumbling something about cookies. Eddy tried to shake her awake, but she just moved her head a bit and wouldn't budge from the seat. Finally, he called Ed and Double D up. Ed clambored through the window with a flailing Double D over his shoulder.

"Wake her up Ed." Eddy said, and pointed at the girl. Ed shuddered and shook his head no, also hiding behind Double D. "Cmon Ed!"

"No. I don't wanna get hurt again." He said. Double D walked over to the sleeping girl and pulled out the sketch she's been doing all night from underneath her hand. He gasped a bit. "Oh my..." He whispered. The sketch was of an angel rising from a grave. Her wings looked delicate and soft as the sunlight peeked through the gray clouds in the picture. "This... this is amazing!" He whispered loudly. Ed took the picture out of his hand and started to stare at it.

"Pretty girl!" He said, then Eddy ripped the picture out of his hand, crinkling the paper loudly and looked at it. Double D flinched at him not handling the picture with care, the corner ripping a bit.

"It's alright it guess. Now wake her up, we've got some work to do." He said as he threw the paper onto her desk. Double D hesistently shook her shoulder a bit.

"Are you sure Eddy? She's probably exhausted from-" Double D said, then Eddy shoved him onto the bed and Eddy yelled into her ear.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" He yelled right into her ear. He recieved a groan and his face was instantly met with her fist, sending him clear out the window. Alyssa opened her eyes, vision a bit blurry. Then she dragged her feet to the open window and looked at Eddy outside on the grass. Then she checked her alarm clock.

"It's fucking summer Eddy, it's still really early! Shouldn't you still be in bed?" She yelled at him, still sleepy. Then she was grabbed from behind by Ed just as she was about to fall out.

"Alyssa! Those are vile words, do I need to soap your mouth like we do to Eddy?" He said sternly, acting all motherly again. "You are a potty mouth!" Ed said to her, still holding her from behind. Alyssa didn't pay attention to them and slipped out of Ed's grasp. She picked up the now partially crinkled angel picture on her desk and inspected it.

"Did you guys touch this?" She asked, looking at them blankly. Double D swallowed a lump in his throat. Was she going to hurt them now? He squeaked out a yes and she just looked at the crumpled picture again. Then she crushed it into a ball and trashed it.

"What are you doing? That was beautiful!" Double D exclaimed as she sat in her chair.

"I didn't like it though. Too many eraser marks on it." She said, flipping through some pages of a manga book. Then she got up and pulled out a blue shirt and some shorts. She turned her back on both the boys. She lifted her shirt up to about her waist Double D and Ed just stared before she said, "I'll be down in a minute, you don't have to watch me change to know I'm coming." She said, anger in her voice. Double D flushed bright red before grabbing Ed and walking down the stairs.

They met Mariel in the kitchen, cooking some eggs and waffles. Eddy was sitting at the table with a large fist imprint on his face. "Good morning guys!" She said. "I found Eddy playing dead outside, so I let him inside to have breakfast!" She turned off the burner and layed out some plates. "Would you like some?" she asked. Ed and Double D gratefully ate their portions. Eddy had already scarfed his down by the time Alyssa was fully dressed.

She plopped down next to Ed and ate a waffle. "Is Jacob still home?" She asked, finished with it and spooning some eggs onto her plate.

"No, he left for Rolf's house a few minutes ago." Mariel replied, not eating.

"Hm, I should probably thank him for making breakfast today when he gets home then..."

"Oh, he didn't make it."

"Did Double D then?"

"No, I did."

"..." Alyssa dropped her fork. "Did you add your 'secret ingredient' again?"

"Yep! It's the only thing that makes my food delicious!" Alyssa spat out the reminesants of food in her mouth onto the plate and ran outside, throwing up in the large dumpster outside.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked, stealing a bit of egg from Ed's plate.

"Well, it was rude. Because this food is absolutely great. But what is that 'secret ingredient' she was talking about?" Double D asked the little girl. She proudly held up a bottle of 'bath magic'. Double D and Eddy also dropped all the food and ran outside, joining Alyssa at the dumpster as they all threw up the bubble bath tainted food.

Mariel huffed. "Well, I guess they don't really appreciate good food like you do Ed, would you like seconds?" She asked. Ed held up his plate for more. She giggled and started up the stove.


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas people, what I wish is for your reviews. I've been a really good girl this year! *crosses fingers*

* * *

After finishing throwing up the remaining food in their stomachs, food was the last thing on the three's mind for the rest of that morning. Eddy grabbed a hose from someones house and started to rinse his mouth from the barf that covered it. Alyssa grabbed it from him once he finished and did the same, then handing it to Double D. "So why in the world did you wake me up?" Alyssa asked, happy to have the horrible taste of soapy barf out of her mouth.

"We need a fourth hand to build the giant dolphin tank." Eddy said, mouth still tasting a bit gross. Alyssa pulled out some mints which he gladly took, then she gave Double D one.

"How exactly are you going to build it? Weld together all the hardened gum you can find into a giant pool?" She said sarcastically. Double D didn't look her in the eye right away and kicked the dirt a bit. "...You're kidding me right? Can't you build it with something a little less... I don't know... DISGUSTING?" She asked.

"Well, I guess we could just build it out of scraps of wood." Double D said, looking at a blueprint he had brought along with him. She looked over his shoulder at it. There were supposed to be a hoop, tall diving board, and places where the audience will sit. "First we need somewhere to build it."

Eddy led them both to a deserted, cleared out spot in the woods. And it wasn't that far from the neighborhood either. They started to gather wood pieces from dead trees with saws. "The only bad side to using this spot is that it's closer to the trailer park." Eddy said.

"What's so bad about it being near the trailer park?" She asked, piling up a stack of wood. _Oh... wait... isn't that where the... _She thought.

"That's where the Kanker sisters live. They think that we're their boyfriends or something. And DAMN they are scary chicks." Eddy said as he hammered two pieces of wood together. Double D shot him a look saying 'watch your mouth'. Ed joined them shortly after almost half the tank was finished, syrup and soap bubbles on his face. After the tank was finished, Alyssa set to work on the diving board while the other guys did the benches. Finally, they all had to build the platform the dolphin trainer would stand on.

"So who is going to be the dolphin?" Alyssa asked, hammering some of the nails in. All three guys looked at her. "No. I can't jump through hoops." She replied, wanting them to get the image of her dressed in a dolphin suit out of their minds.

Ed was going to be the dolphin, and Eddy was going to be the main trainer while Double D and Alyssa became assistants. Double D brought a hose from his yard and began to fill the tank with water as everyone began to grab their suits.

Eddy wore his red swim trunks with yellow stripes, he wanted to wear some speedos his brother got him last Christmas for the ladies, but Alyssa insisted that he wear the shorts after he showed it and she screamed her eyes were bleeding. Ed wore a makeshift dolphin suit out of gray fabric, the stitches visible, and patches of blue on some areas after Double D ran out of gray fabric. Double D wore his dull green swim shorts and overly tried to protect himself from the water like normal by wearing a overly filled lifejacket, goggles, nose and earplugs, flippers, even a shower cap for his hat. Alyssa asked why the shower cap was nessacary and why he just doesn't take his hat off.

"I can't. My reasons for wearing my hat all the time are personal." After he said that, she dropped the subject. Alyssa wore a black tankini with little white polka dots and goggles. She also had a whistle around her neck.

In a bucket for everyone but Ed were a stack of buttered toast. Keeping the buckets away from him were hard. Soon, people started to come to the show and paid the admission fees. The show was about to start. Alyssa climbed up the more higher platform and put the hoop in place. Then she just sat there with her bucket. Double D was sitting at another platform with his bucket, waiting for eddy to finish counting his money until he saw Kevin in the stands, taking pictures of Alyssa with his cell phone.

Double D gripped the handle of the bucket fiercely, imagining himself 'accidently' slipping and dumping the contents of the buckets all over Kevin, then Ed tacking him and trying to eat the buttered toast covered Kevin. Then he was in shock with what he had just thought. He actually wanted to hurt someone that badly and had no thought of what might happen afterwards. Alyssa looked like she didn't notice the picture taking Kevin as she applied chapstick, then, seeing as she was now out of it, she chucked it right at the guys face. "Damn pervert..." She muttered.

After what felt like eternity, Eddy finished counting and took his place in the center of the platform. "Welcome ladies and suc- I mean, guys of the cul-de-sac. I, the amazing Eddy, present you, Ed the dolphin!" Ed leapt out of the water in his suit, his head showing from the underside of the costume.

"I'M THE KING OF SEAWORLD!" Ed screamed, then plopped back into the water. Alyssa giggled at this. She put the buttered toast right in front of the hoop on the high platform, wagging it at Ed. Suddenly, he leapt up into the air, screaming "BUTTERED TOAST!" and nearly ate Alyssa's hand off as he grabbed it with his teeth and made it through the hoop, landing back in the water with a big splash. The impact of him hitting the water drenched some of the audience. The dry portion of the audience laughed and clapped.

Alyssa smiled and watched as Double D threw multiple pieces of toast into the air, Ed eating them all before they even touched the water. The crowd oohed and aahed at this performance. _This might actually end well..._ Alyssa thought. Then she heard a voice that made her blood run cold. "YOU BOYS BUILT US A SWIMMING POOL? HOW SWEET OF YOU!" She looked at the entrance of the show and saw all three Kankers.

Eddy ran up to them and tried to shove them away. "This isn't yours! Now get out!" He yelled. Then Lee grabbed him and squeezed his cheeks.

"Looks like my man needs to be taught again on how to treat his girlfriend, don't you think so girls?" She recieved nods from her sisters and kicked Eddy all the way into the pool. He didn't rise. Panicking, Alyssa jumped from her platform and swam to the bottom of the pool, grabbing Eddy and dragging him back to the surface. Everyone was gone, including the Kankers and the jar of quarters were missing as well.

"This guy... needs to lose some weight..." She panted out as Double D checked his breathing. Ed came out of the water and pounded his head into Eddy's chest, making him spurt out a geyser of water into the air. She sheilded herself from the water. Then she heard a loud groan come from the whole wooden structure. Suddenly, the entire tank collapsed and all the water flooded out. Alyssa got up, head spinning.

Eddy and Ed were alright, they just had a few bruises. Double D on the other hand didn't look so good. She undid his lifejacket and other safety supplies so she could push the water out of his lungs. Her hands fisted up and pushed against his abdomen, trying to get the water out. No good. She tried pounding her fists on his chest, that seemed to get a reaction, because soon water was coming out of his mouth like crazy, and some small pieces of junk she really didn't want to know was there.

He opened his eyes a bit to see her kneeling in front of him. He sat up and let the water out of his shower cap. She looked extremely relieved he was alive and helped him up. "So, how are we going to get those quarters back?" She asked.

"We don't." She heard Double D say.

"Trying to get them back from those girls is a suicide mission." Eddy said, about to leave. She grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around so he could face her towering over him.

"We worked our asses off for that money, there is no way I'm not getting that cash back." She said, the hellfire returning to her eyes.

"Good luck with that then. I'm going to go plot our next scam." He said, not sure if she was serious about really taking the quarters back. She was. Alyssa left the wreckage of the dolphin scam and walked home. Her towel wrapped around her bathing suit.

"Do you think she's really going to do it Eddy?" Ed asked, his dolphin suit gone and he just sat there in his undies.

"Looks like it. But maybe she's got a chance against them. Remember when she dragged us into the basement and did that stuff to us?" Eddy said, both Eds shivered it the memory. Double D just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Eddy asked, slightly hesitant.

"Yes, I do." Then eddy whispered into his ear a bit, Double D's eyes getting larger at every torture method she used.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled. Yea, she definetly had a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Bow chicka bow wow~ *dances*

* * *

I grumbled to myself, saying how those guys were total wusses and couldn't take on three girls. After changing out of my swimsuit, I grabbed a metal baseball bat from the closet and walked to the trailer park, no plan in mind except to make those bitches pay.

Double D's POV

We were just too curious I guess. Because after we got dressed, Eddy yanked Ed and I into the bushes and pointed at Alyssa, holding a baseball bat and heading over to the trailer park. She was mumbling some swear words at the Kankers, and then we heard her mention some things about us. "Those guys are total friggin wusses... I'd bet they can't even take a punch from Jimmy..." She giggled a bit after that. It was nice to see her smile, even though it was for insulting us so openly like that. The baseball bat in her hand twirled a bit and she whistled as she walked.

Following Alyssa, trying to be as stealthy as possible. Even darting behind trees and bushes when she turned around. I could have imagined it, but I dare say that I heard a small chuckle of amusement come from her, but that was probably just the wind. This continued the entire way to the trailer park.

Finally arriving at her destination, she hid the baseball bat behind her and banged on the door loudly. The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. At the door stood Marie Kanker, her face was green with facial cream and she had little cotton balls between her toes, curlers in her hair, and nails drying. She scowled nastily at Alyssa, making her clench the bat. All three of us were reminded of that monster movie Ed made us watch. What was it called again... oh yes, 'Zombie massacre slumberparty'. That one has forever made me uneasy about pillowfights.

"What the fuck do you want hoe?" Marie spat, narrowing her eyes at the girl. I felt my chest tighten at the insults. Never before had I heard Marie swear at someone like this.

"Give me back the money you stole. We worked our asses off for it." She said calmly, still gripping the bat fiercely. Marie just spat a loogie at Alyssa and slammed the door in her face. Then she just sighed and turned, using the hose to wipe the horrible Kanker DNA on her face. I thought she was going to leave, as I was about to, but Eddy grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back to my spot. Alyssa wasn't leaving, in fact, she was just going to the side of the trailer.

"Looks like it's time for Plan B..." She said, and climbed inside through the window. It was quiet for a minute, then loud screaming and something broke from inside. Both Eddy and Ed bursted into laughter as I watched. My face probably looked as horrified as I felt. Alyssa was a young girl! How could she do such things? and what if that screaming was actually her? She could be really injured!

Then, Alyssa walked out of the trailer, the jar of quarters in one hand and her baseball bat in the other. "Hey Eddy, you want the quarters back?" She yelled. How did she know we were here? Eddy ran out from next to me and grabbed the quarters from her hand. "I know you guys saw that." She said, facing the bushes we hid in. Ed joined Eddy with the quarters and I walked up to Alyssa slowly. She lightly pounded me on the head with her fist. "You guys were so easy to spot, I saw you followin me almost right away." She said, I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Then the door slammed open, revealing three very angry Kankers. All three boys felt the blood drain from their faces. "What the hell are you guys doing? RUN!" Alyssa screamed. We all happily obliged and fled for our lives with three Kankers with killing intent behind us.

Alyssa's POV

"DAMN YOU BITCH!" I heard Lee scream from behind me. I heard her coming closer to me, so closing my eyes, I swung the bat wildly from behind, it made contact with something hard. Hopefully her skull. then I heard her drop behind me. All three of us made it alive (thank god) to the cul-de-sac. We all piled into Ed's room and I inspected the many dents on the bat. I smiled stupidly at the idiotic and probably life threatning thing I just did.

Double D inspected me, bandaging up the cuts and bruises I got from in the trailer and had to yank out many shards of glass. I was biting and screaming into a clean towel as he took each sliver of glass out of my knee. Then he put rubbing alcohol into the wound, I screamed and hissed in pain. Finally, the torture was over and he wrapped my knee in some gauze. Then he stood and made eye contact. "What in the world Alyssa! You went and picked a fight with the wrong people, they are bound to want revenge on you now." He said sternly.

"Hey, they stole the money and nearly drowned Eddy! I'll bet that they've been hurting people a lot ever since they moved here!" I shot back, glaring.

"Even though they did, that gives you no reason to take a baseball bat and practiaclly go on a rampage in their house! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how frustrating it was to see them try to force their emotions onto you guys like that." I said coldly. This took Double D aback, so I took this moment to get up and try to leave, but stinging pain from my knee forced me to sit back down. So instead, I just looked for Ed, then I saw the door to his bathroom wide open and he was sitting in his gravy filled bathtub, naked and eating the gravy out of a ladle. I averted my eyes, tasting some barf in my mouth a bit.

"Forget it... I'm going to limp home. Call me when you get the pole out of your ass Double D." I said, attempting to stand again and limping slowly to the door. He grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me to face him. He had fire burning in his eyes.

"Would you stop swearing meaninglessly like that? It's a horrible usage of English vocabulary and seeing you spew those words make me want to... to..." He said, gripping my shoulders hard with some strength I didn't know he had.

"Makes you want to what? Hit me? I don't care, I've been hit enough already, and you can't tell me I'm not allowed to swear! So deal with it, you're not my mother Double D!" I yelled. Eddy and Ed watched us argue from where they were.

"No! I don't want to hit you! And I know I'm not your mother, but with the way you've been acting, you NEED another guardian! I've been taught better manners than you. Thank God for that blessing!" He replied. This really made me mad. I said something I know I'd regret later.

3rd person

"Fuck you Eddward! I hope you get raped by Marie repeatedly til you die!" Alyssa screamed, tears threatining to spill out. Double D flinched, never before had she called him by his real name unless it was dead serious. And the comment about Marie raping him... well, it stung. Tears fell down her cheeks as she dragged her injured leg up the stairs and out of the house. Double D didn't move from the spot he stood, didn't blink, didn't even breathe.

"Double D?" Ed said, in his clothes again. Eddy patted Double D's back a bit.

"Well, that's women for ya sock head. Always so dramatic and stuff. But it was pretty awesome that she got the cash back." He said, trying to lift his friends mood a bit. A loud scream was heard from outside. Double D's head shot up, recognizing the voice. He took a hesitant step towards the stairs a bit, his face unreadable. Then he sprinted up the stairs, leaving Eddy and Ed to wonder what that guy was going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Double D ran out of Ed's house to see the Kankers ganging up on Alyssa. He was completely horrified by the sight. May was restraining her arms and Lee and Marie just hit and kicked her. There were bloody nail marks on her whole body. When Marie punched her in the gut, she coughed up blood right on Lee. "Now look what you did bitch!" She screamed. May threw her onto the ground and all three began to trample all over her. Her eyes were vacant and experssionless. It was like she was nothing but a hollow shell now.

He couldn't stand to watch much more of this, so he ran over to the Kankers and pushed them off of the half dead Alyssa. She still had that empty look. No usual mischevious spark in her eyes or even a twitch of life. Something snapped inside his well mannered brain. He placed her underneath one of the lamp posts and faced the Kankers. Marie grabbed him by the hat and shoved him onto his knees. Alyssa's empty soul-less eyes watched. "Why did you interrupt our fun Edd? Lemme guess, you want me to punish you?" She said nastily. Double D tried to worm out of her grasp with his hat, but she had a firm hold on him.

Alyssa watched as Double D tried to fight back the incoming Kankers. Slowly, the life in her began to return. Blood dribbled from her mouth and she was horribly injured. Her gaze transfixed on the very guy who was trying to protect her after she said all those horrible things. Then, Marie planted a big wet kiss on his mouth, making him try to leap back from disgust. That kiss just about made Alyssa snap back to earth. "_**You girls are the scum of the earth... more like men than women... harming people... stealing... sexual abuse..." **_She said as she stood, eyes unable to be seen from her long bangs. She dragged her feet in front of Lee Kanker.

"You want another go girl? You got a death wish or somethin? Go away, we're busy." She said. Then Alyssa grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a lamp post with frightening accuracy.

**_"I will send you three... into the darkest pits of hell... where there is no return.." _**She said. May and Marie dropped Double D and looked in shock at the girl they had hurt earlier was in full kill mode. **_"Seeing your death will give me massive relief..." _**She said. Then punched a lightpost and it broke in half. May and Marie turned to run for their lives, but Alyssa appeared before them and gave full roundhouse kicks to their heads, knocking them out. She picked up all three bodies and started to drag them to her basement. Double D watched in amazement and fear as she slammed the door shut with her foot.

Mariel then skipped out of the house and waved to Double D. Eddy and Ed came out of the house and saw all the blood marks on the pavement. "Woah. Who died out here?" Eddy asked. Double D was still on the floor, staring at Alyssa's front door. "Is this your blood or Alyssa's?" He added.

"Alyssa's..." He said. Ashamed he wasn't out here to protect the injured girl. Then shrill screams of pain came out of Alyssa's house. All three boys flinched at it. Then something tore open loudly, like the sound of flesh being torn open and carnage. All three guy's eyes widened at the sound. Was Alyssa really going to kill those three? Sure they were total bitches and annoying, but nothing they did really made them have to die.

Jacob was about to go inside the house when all three guys came up from behind him. "Oh, hey. I guess you're curious on what my sister is doing again right?" Jacob asked. Then another scream came from the house.

"Um yea. You're sister doesn't actually go as far as murder right?" Eddy asked, sweating a bit. He really didn't want a murderer to be his friend.

"Of course not. Unless... her victim didn't do anything really bad, so who is it this time?" He asked, mildly interested in talking about his sister's doings.

"The Kankers." Ed said. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, really? I guess that day has finally come where she tried out that new device then. I reall hope she records it again..." He mumbled.

"What do you mean 'the day has finally come'?" Double D asked, not likeing where this was going.

"She got this new torture device, it's supposed to drain people of their blood and put it back in. Extremely painful thing. She's also been planning on some special torment for the Kanker sisters for quite some time now." He replied. "You wanna come in and wait til she's done?" He asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob led the three boys inside the house and took out some earplugs. "This is so you won't hear the screaming." He said, and handed them to the boys. They all seemed really uneasy, but popped them in once they heard another scream. Jacob walked into the kitchen to get some refreshments while the boys sat in the living room. The couches were chocolate brown and there was a coffee table in the middle. On it was a sketchbook that has only been partially used. Eddy picked up the sketchbook and flipped through its contents.

Double D and Ed sat on either side of Eddy and looked at the pictures over his shoulder. They were... sad. Most of them were angels, fallen ones, crying ones, rising ones, even one that had half good and half bad. Then, Eddy flipped the page to the second to last picture. On the corner was the date they had moved in. It was of them. They were preparing the roller coaster in the picture. It had a few errors in the background, but she drew the three of them perfectly. Underneath the date was a tiny little heart. Then he flipped to the next.

Eddy and Double D just stared at this one. This picture was of the cafe. Eddy taking people's money, Double D in the kitchen preparing tea and sandwiches, and Ed sitting in the corner reading the manga. In the corner was another heart.

Jacob walked out of the kitchen and put some nachos on the coffee table. He took the sketchbook out of Eddy's hands and pulled out the earplugs. All three Eds did the same. "She doesn't like it when you go through her stuff you guys." He said sternly and put the sketchbook on the table.

"Hey... Jacob? Where exactly did you guys move from?" Double D asked. This question made Jacob stiffen a bit. _Crap... What am I supposed to say? Alyssa was more of a liar than me..._ He thought.

"Uh... we're from... a VERY long ways away from here." He said, wanting to drop the subject now. Ed then piped up.

"You guys are from OUTER SPACE?" He asked, eyes wide. "I WANNA SEE YOUR SPACE SHIP!" He yelled. _Farther than that man..._ He thought.

"No Ed. We're just..." The basement door opened with a loud creak. Something dragged it's feet in. Then a hand smacked a DVD case onto the coffee table. "And look what the cat dragged in." Jacob said, immensely relieved that his sister had come in at the time. She was covered in scratches and bruises. Blood on her arms and legs. All of the Eds looked at her like she was some psychotic serial killer.

"I know I look like Hell... and just to let you know... this blood... is mine..." She panted out, then passed out on the floor. All the boys crowded around her, she was loosing blood, fast. Jacob picked her up.

"Double D, help me patch this girl up." He said hurriedly, then dragged her half dead carcass up the stairs. Double D followed. Alyssa's bedroom door slammed shut and then there was complete silence. Eddy and Ed just munched on the nachos while they waited. Eddy picked up the DVD case Alyssa had put there earlier. There were bits of dried blood on it, he scratched them off and pocketed the DVD, making a mental note to watch it later.

Jacob and Double D walked down the stairs, finished with their work. "She's going to be fine now. I'd better go check on her victims." Jacob said. Then he walked downstairs to check on the Kankers. A loudly pitched scream was heard and loud footsteps. The basement door slammed open and all three Kankers were in the room, exhausted, a few bruises, and a long cut on both of their arms. Most likely where she put the blood draining thingy. Eddy and Ed scrambled off the couch and to the stairs.

"WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH?" Lee screamed, then all three girls ran to the stairway, only to find the pathway blocked by the three Eds. "MOVE IT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

"No! You girls have already done enough damage to her! Go home!" Double D said, trying to be couragous. Then Marie sauntered up to him.

"Oh, so my little Ed wants to play superhero now does he?" She asked, trying in a failed attempt to be sexy. Double D tasted some barf in his throat watching. Then, Alyssa's door slammed open and she looked at the scene on the stairs.

"What's going on here? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" She said, rubbing an eye. She was covered in bandages. Her arms, legs, torso, and even part of her face. All three guys flinched at seeing her so badly injured.

"WE WANT REVENGE YOU FUCKER! TOMMORROW, AT THE JUNKYARD, WE SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Lee yelled at the injured girl, who only yawned and nodded casually for a response.

"Dude, use your inside voice. I'm right here." Alyssa said, chuckling a bit at the Kankers violent behavior. Than made them fume even more, they all stuck a middle finger at her as they left the door.

After they had left, Alyssa was about to go back into the room for some more sleep when she felt someones hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Double D. "Um... are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine once I get some sleep. Thanks for trying to protect me earlier. It means a lot to me." She sounded like she really meant it. Double D stuttered out his last sentence.

"Uh... I-It's n-no problem... try to get some rest." She nodded and walked inside, about to close the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She added.

"What? The sketchbook? Alyssa, you need to get some re-" He was cut off by Alyssa pecking him on the cheek.

"My thank you present. Night Double D." Then she shut the door. Double D stood there, his hand on his cheek. His face red.


	11. Chapter 11

Double D knocked on the door, Mariel opened the door and let him inside. "My sis will be down in a bit." The little girl said, then started to watch a movie on the big TV. Alyssa ran down the stairs, her sketchbook and bag of pencils and other nessecities in her hands.

"Okay, let's get going." She said. Double D opened the door for her and they walked all the way to the junkyard.

Eddy and Ed were busy building a suitible place for the girls to fight. Double D and Alyssa shortly joined them, the ropes were really hard to put in. Ed pulled the ropes to the final place, Eddy and Double D held the other two corners in place while Alyssa held out a piece of buttered toast to Ed's face. "Cmon Ed! Just a few more inches!" She said, he put the rope in place and she gave him the buttered toast. He ate it all in one bite and then started acting like a puppy.

Once the arena was finished, people started to file into the benches, wanting to see the fight between the Kankers and the newer girl. Eddy was taking their money for admission of course. The Kankeers arrived soon and started to look intimidating. Alyssa just sat on a chair in her corner of the arena and started to draw. Ed layed at her feet, once in a while, she'd bend from her chair and scratch his head. May looked ready to wring her neck.

People made bets on who would win, of course, most of them betted on the Kanker sisters. They just about beat up everyone and destroyed the entire cul-de-sac just for a ship in a bottle. Alyssa was too busy drawing something very disturbing on her paper. Then once she was finished, she flipped it over and showed her piece to the Kankers. It was of them chained to a wall with many stitches and strings on their bodies, drenched in inky blood. A silhouette of herself was above them, holding the strings like some creepy puppeteer with a big maniac smile on her face. It made the Kankers even more upset.

Double D took the sketchbook away from her. "Why did you draw something so violent? This is total waste of your creative abilities! And using it to threaten your opponents just makes the situation worse." She hung her head low, then she gave him the kicked puppy look. He couldn't scold her, let alone speak anymore afterwards. He blushed bright red from looking at her big brown eyes looking at him like she was about to cry. After he left, Alyssa took a big swig of water and looked at her opponents, they were playing catch with a tied up Jimmy, Sarah and Mariel trying to get a hold of him.

Eddy was about to ding the bell when she put a hand over it. "One second Eddy." She said.

Climbing over the ropes, she caught Jimmy, who was surprisingly light, and untied him. She had to be extra careful of his braces. He looked really grateful to her. Alyssa glared at the Kankers after she finished untying, then went back into the corner. The Kankers walked into their corner as well. Eddy dinged the bell, and the fight began. Lee came into the ring to fight first.

Lee punched at Alyssa, but she just dodged with one little step. Soon enough, Lee kept trying to punch at her, but Alyssa just kept sidestepping and dodging the punches. Marie then grabbed Alyssa by the ankle, making her stay in place. Lee made another attempt to punch, but Alyssa ducked and jammed her elbow into Marie's arm, making her arm retreat in pain.

Outside the match

"That's not fair!" Double D exclaimed, having just seen what Marie tried to do. He let out a breath of relief when she got out of Marie's grasp. He saw Eddy then preparing a trip wire on the arena. "Eddy? What are you doing?"

"I'm making the match seem a bit more fair." He said, then pulled the wire.

Back with Lee and Alyssa

Alyssa crossed the limp wire, and once Lee was in front of it, the wire went up and made Lee fall flat onto her face. Alyssa looked at Eddy and gave him a thumbs up. He gave one back. Lee got up and broke the wire. "How dare you... he's my half man, and you're not taking him away from me!" She yelled and charged at Alyssa, who only yawned in response. She lifted her leg up a bit and turnde to the side. In one quick second, her entire foot was in Lee's face. Lee fell to the floor, a shoe imprint on her face and out cold. Her nose also broken.

The entire crowd gasped. Lee, the leader of the Kankers, had fallen to one kick. Alyssa scowled at the limp form of Lee before her. "You are lucky there are little kids watching Lee. Oh, and don't call Eddy 'half man' ever again." She said before Lee was dragged out of the arena. May then stepped onto the arena, fuming mad after she saw this bitch touch her Ed like that.

"BEAT THE EVIL GIRLIE COOTIES!" Alyssa heard Ed scream. She turned to him with a weird look on her face.

"Ed, you do realize I'm a girl too right?" She said. Ed just looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about, then started randomly talking about chickens. She sighed and dodged a punch from May.

"Why are you running away? Too chicken to fight me?" May asked, still trying to punch.

"I'm not running, just..." Alyssa closed in on May and punched her right in the gut, knocking all the wind right out of her. "-looking for an opening." She finished. The impact made May get thrown into the ropes, launching her right back at Alyssa. This surprised her and the girl landed right into her gut, knocking her into a rope. It flung her right back like a rubber band and as May was trying to regain some strength, Alyssa did a fancy kick onto her face that you only see on the covers of those kung-fu movies.

"Ouch. That has got to be painful." Nazz said. She was enjoying watching the Kankers get what they deserved. Kevin sat next to her and simply nodded. His eyes just following the more clean jabs Alyssa threw.

Double D felt anxious about the next fight. Marie was coming up. He wiped Alyssa's forehead from the sweat and gave her a water bottle. He could feel Marie's eyes piercing through his back as he wiped her face clean. He swallowed hard and prayed to God that Alyssa win this.

Marie came up, obviously not happy. Before the bell rang to start the match, "So have you kissed Edd yet? I just love the way his lips mold onto mine perfectly. He obviously likes it too." Marie said, wanting to get a reaction out of her. It did. Alyssa's eyes widened and they flashed anger at her and looked at Double D, who shook his head no at that statement.

"I should have brought the knives with me." Double D heard her mumble. The bell rang and Marie grabbed a big stop sign from the injured Lee.

"Beat that whore into next week!" She said. Marie gripped the stop sign and ran at Alyssa at full speed. Then, all of reality felt like it was going in slow motion. Alyssa's eyes widened, something strange sounded in her head, like a voice of some sort. Mariel and Jacob must have felt it too, because they held their heads like they were having headaches. _The time for returning is almost upon you... _She heard. The voice was small, but it gave her small chills.

Then the world instantly went back to normal. She was caught surprised because of the stop sign. Marie swung the metal, Alyssa took a step back. The stop sign's metal grazed her cheek, making a small cut there. Blood dripped out. The pounding in Alyssa's head receded a bit and she shook her head.

She wanted this to end now, so, she gripped the pole part of the stop sign and ripped it out of Marie's hands. It clattered loudly on the floor. Alyssa kneed Marie in the chest, then punched her head. She was out like a light after. The bell rang the end, and the crowd didn't make a sound, just gaped. Someone had actually beaten the Kankers. Alyssa didn't have the time to relish in the glory, her head still pounded, like something was trying to pull her brain inside out.

Stumbling, Alyssa made it out of the ring and collapsed. Jacob and Mariel collapsed as well for some unknown reason.

The next day

All three woke up to find themselves back at their home in the cul-de-sac. They all layed on the couches, the Eds and some other kids in the kitchen and outside. Each one sat up straight and gasped, like returning from a long nightmare. "What... was that?" Mariel asked, kind of scared.

"Who knows. But what makes it weirder is how it got in all our heads." Jacob said, massaging his aching temples.

"Did you guys hear what it said though? 'Our time for returning is almost upon us' I think..." Mariel said, gripping the sheets that covered her.

"What could that mean?" Jacob wondered.

"It means... we don't have much longer to stay here." Alyssa said, clenching her teeth, trying not to scream out how unfair this was. Jacob and Mariel gasped.

"What? But why?" Mariel asked.

"I don't know. We probably don't belong here though." Alyssa replied.

"She's got a point, besides, I'm starting to get worried about our parents." Jacob said, burying his face in his hands.

"So when do you think we're going to have to leave sis?" Mariel asked.

"Soon. Definetly soon." A loud smash of glass was heard, all three siblings looked at Double D, eyes wide and nothing but shock on his face. Eddy stood behind him, eyes also wide.

"What?" Double D said, not caring about the mess on the floor he had just made.


	12. Final chapter

Writing this last chapter made me feel a little sad. But don't worry, there's going to be a sequal soon.

* * *

The room was silent for a bit. "Um, hey Double D." Jacob said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Double D stepped over the mess and stood in front of Alyssa.

"You guys are leaving?" He asked, looking hard at her. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say it to his face. She looked down at the sheets and nodded slightly. "Why?"

"We... don't really know." Mariel said, extremely saddened she has to leave her new friends. Jacob didn't like it anymore than his sisters. Double D clenched his teeth, frustrated that he doesn't know anything. Eddy came into the room.

"Do you guys really have to?" He asked, patting Double D's back lightly.

"Yeah... I think us living here... was only temporary..." Jacob answered. Alyssa didn't speak at all. She stood from the couch and ran into her room. Double D ran up the stairs after her and pressed his ears against the door. He could hear small muffled sobs. His heart felt much heavier hearing it.

He knocked on the door, wanting to talk to her but all her recieved was a "GO AWAY!". He sighed and turned away, walking down the steps. He looked back at the door one more time before leaving, then, his mind sparked an idea. _Yes, that's perfect! _He thought before running back to his house to prepare some things. Eddy and Ed looked at him, puzzled by his abnormal behavior.

Later that night

Alyssa took out all her pent up frustration on her pillow. "Why... is... the... world... so... UNFAIR?" She screamed as she threw the pillow at the wall. She sat on her bed, looking at the floor gloomily until she heard a tapping at her window. She looked and opened the window to see Double D there, sitting on the tree.

"What are you doing here so late Double D?" She asked. In her hands were the sketchbook and pencil.

"I want to show you something. So you don't have to move away..." He said. She smiled sadly at this. He offered his hand to her, she took it and she climbed out of the window and onto the branch. They slid off the tree together and Double D grabbed her hand. "Come then. I want to show you something." He said, and pulled her towards the forest.

He led her through the thick wood, he had to stifle a chuckle when she jumped at the sound of his foot snapping a twig. They reached a creek, on the side of the river was a blanket. There was a clearing of trees and you could see the stars perfectly from here. "Wow... it's so beautiful out here." She said. They both sat on the blanket. Double D started to talk about some of the constellations.

"See, there's the big dipper and to the waaaay left side, you can see aquarius." He said. Alyssa pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw something. Double d tried to peek over her shoulder but she just put her hand over the picture.

"Ah ah ah. No looking." She said with a smile. Double D smiled too and continued to show her more constellations. "I didn't know you liked astronomy." She said, they were both laying next to each other on the blanket.

"I've read quite a bit about it. And I have a telescope in my room. It's kind of nice to have someone else who's actually interested in the stars." He said.

"Hey, is that Venus?" She asked, pointing at a big star.

"Hmm... I think it is."

"You know, I really enjoyed tonight. I never knew how nice being outside and looking at the stars was."

"Really?"

"Yea, back then, I was never really popular where we used to live. So I never got out much. All I had were a few distant friends and my drawings."

"Then why don't you just stay here if you're more happy?"

"... I wish I could Double D. I really do." She said sadly, then sat up. Then, all of a sudden, something familiar swirled in the sky. The pounding in her head returned. "Agh!" She said, and clutched her head in pain.

"Alyssa? Are you alright?" He asked. The voice returned. _Time to say goodbye now..._

_"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" She screamed at the voice. The swirling instantly picked up, blowing everything.

"Alyssa? What's going on?" He asked, the wind blowing everything. He gripped a tree, trying to keep himself on the earth.

"It's my way home." She said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't want to go back!" She cried out. The wind started carrying her upwards, she tried to fight it, but it wouldn't let her go. Double D clutched her hands, she could see tears flow down his face. "Please... don't cry." She said, and wiped a tear away from his face, not caring that she was crying as well.

"Why?" He asked, his grip on her hands slipping.

"I don't belong here Double D. It's that simple." She said. His grip finally gave away and she was sucked into the swirling vortex above.

"ALYSSA! NO!" He screamed. The vortex faded away and things started to fall back to earth. The sketchbook fell to earth in front of Double D. He picked it up, wiping away some tears. The wind blew the pages to the last drawing she did. The one she was doing just an hour ago. It was of them, sitting underneath the stars. In small, cursive letters, she wrote, _Thank you._ Double D's tears began to hit the page, he fell to his knees and hugged the book to his chest. Then, he let the tears fall down his cheeks slowly.

With Alyssa

She woke up on the familiar couch of home. The TV was showing static. _What just happened? And why... why does my heart feel so heavy and alone? _She thought. Mariel and Jacob groaned and woke up. "Morning Mariel. Morning Alyssa." Jacob said. Mariel just stretched a bit and walked away. Jacob looked at Alyssa with a strange look.

"What?" She asked.

"You look like you've been crying. and there's a big cut on your face." He said. Alyssa rushed into the bathroom and saw. Her eyes were gleaming with tears, some spilled out. There was a long cut on her face. Most likely from something metal. _But what? What happened? Something's going on here..._ She thought, not able to remember a thing. Looks like neither Jacob or Mariel remembered a thing either.

Alyssa walked to her room and looked at her bookshelf for a moment, she felt something hurt inside. _Why am I like this?_ She wondered.

A month later: With Eddward

School began later that day, and Double D was still really upset about Alyssa's leaving. Eddy and Ed had tried everything to get him to snap out of it, but the guy was in full depression. He also took her sketchbook with him where ever he went. He had seen the DVD Eddy took from their house. It was a great stress reliever whenever the Kankers came by and did something.

Double D was acting really moody today, he didn't even seem in the least bit excited about school. He climbed the bus, not caring about Kevin throwing a paper ball at him and sat next to Eddy. "Hey man, you've gotta let this chick go. She had no choice to leave." Eddy said, trying again to console his friend. The day after the girl had vanished along with her siblings, Double D hadn't been working very well on scams, in fact, now he was as just as useful as Ed.

"I can't Eddy." He said.

Once they made it to school, there were rumors going around about a new kid. But wouldn't show his face to anyone. Double D found this new kid next to his locker, shutting the door and walking away. This kid wore a black sweatshirt with the hood over, dark jeans, and black boots. The backpack was blue with a small panda keychain on it. Double D just shrugged and walked to class.

Inside, he sat next to Eddy and behind Ed. Everyone went quiet once the teacher came in with the new student. "Alright miss, hoods aren't allowed to be worn during school hours. So please take it off." The new kid took off her hood to reveal a very familiar head of dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. Her smile wide enough for everyone to see all her teeth. Double D's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Heeelllooo peoples! I'm Alyssa. Nice to be a part of your class." Alyssa said. _It feels so great to be back. _She thought. Then she waved at Double D. He smiled and waved back.


End file.
